Radio, Radio
by Star24
Summary: Lydecker is closing in on Max and on Eyes Only **COMPLETED**
1. Surveillance

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't make any money from them; just like to play with them

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't make any money from them; just like to play with them!

Donald Lydecker was not having a good day. In fact he was not having a good week, month or year. He paced up and down in his office cursing a blue streak. Max. Max was the cause of all his problems. Since he had first tracked her down, trying to contact the former nurse from the project, Hannah, he had had nothing but trouble. She had repeatedly taunted and teased him, coming within his grasp only to slip away each time. Bad enough she had somehow helped Zack escape his grip but she had also subverted one of his loyal X5's. Jace had never been a problem, and now she was gone. It was all the fault of Max.

To top it off, She was in town. Lydecker had never particularly liked her but She had played her cards well and was now in a position of ultimate power over him. She was not pleased about Jace and She was especially angry that he had defied her order for deadly force. Not to mention the whole fiasco with Ben. He knew Max was involved, again.

Somehow there was something about Max that Lydecker admired. She had always been one of his top performers before the escape and now she had become his top pain in the ass. Yet he had to admit that Max had resourcefulness and ingenuity that was lacking in those left behind. In fact, in a perverse way, he was proud of her each time she outwitted him and escaped his net.

None of that was going to impress Her. Something big was up and he needed to find out what it was. He hadn't survived with his skin for so long without knowing where the bodies were buried and he intended to survive for a long time yet. He needed something to give Her to pacify Her and what better than capturing his favorite rogue X5, Max. Despite his failures he had what he considered his best lead yet. 

After Zack's escape that pain in the ass do gooder Eyes Only had warned his kids that they were compromised. Lydecker had set resources to track him down intending to punish him for interfering in Manticore business. It had taken time but he now had in his hands a strong lead on Eyes Only. What was more interesting was the hunch he had now confirmed that Eyes Only might be the key to Max. There was definitely a relationship there. Deck had tried to plant the seeds of doubt about Max with his comments to Eyes Only and the pictures he had left for him. If it worked that would be good but if not he still had uses in mind for Eyes Only. Smiling to himself he sat down at his desk and quickly punched out an email, setting in motion events that should lead to his reacquisition of Max.

That complete he unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out a CD. Loading it into his computer he booted up a special program. Entering a password he watched in satisfaction as a video began to play. She might think She was all knowing but she was in his territory now. Every room in the complex was wired for recording, the office she had commandeered no exception. Only Deck had the password to read the encrypted surveillance disks and he fully intended to find out exactly what She was up to. Settling back he prepared to sit through hours of boredom in search of some datum that would be of use. He didn't have long to wait. Shortly into the video what appeared to be middle aged, prosperous businessman was shown into her office. The transaction that followed was extremely interesting. Killer hoverdrone technology. He just bet she wasn't going to share that with him. Too bad he already knew. Now he needed to get a copy of that disk with the specs. Always thorough he settled in to check out the rest of the surveillance although he doubted he would get anything else as significant.


	2. Closing In

It was early afternoon and Max was on what she hoped would be her final run of the day

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't make any money from them; just like to play with them!

It was early afternoon and Max was on what she hoped would be her final run of the day. Since her episode of seizures at Haven she was still not up to par. Logan was worried and had made her agree to visit his friend Sebastian. Max had voiced her belief that it was the implant aggravating the seizures and Logan was hoping that Sebastian might be able to help. In order to get Logan to quit what she referred to as his nagging, Max had agreed and they were going to head over there once she finished up work. In return Logan had promised her a gourmet dinner afterwards.

Locating the address, Max delivered her package and tucked the signature card in her pocket. Heading back to Jam Pony she suddenly began to feel dizzy and had to stop and lean against a light post for a moment. Recovering after a moment she looked around and realized how close she was to Logan's. She made a quick decision and in moments was wheeling her bike into the elevator of his building. Reaching his floor she punched his doorbell and waited.

"Max! What's wrong?" Bling was standing in the open door looking at her in concern. 

"Hey Bling. Is the man in?" With an effort she straightened and wheeled her bike into the apartment. Bling snatched it from her and leaned it against the wall turning to her in concern. 

"Logan, come out here" he called turning towards the computer room. As he did, Max was overcome by a second wave of dizziness and slumped back against the wall. Alerted by the sound of her hitting the wall Bling quickly turned and scooped her into his arms. He carried her into the living room where he laid her on the sofa, calling again for Logan. 

"What's the fire? … Max." Logan wheeled into the room casually but at the sight of Max on the couch a look of alarm crossed his face. "Bling, get her meds and some milk." he rapped out recognizing the signs of an imminent seizure. Bling quickly complied and together the two of them managed to get the pills and some of the milk into Max. Logan shifted onto the couch and Max laid her head on his lap as he stroked her hair gently. He nodded to Bling that he could go and Bling quietly left the room, remaining in earshot in case he was needed. Max rested quietly letting the medication work and after a short while was able to sit up and face Logan.

"Thanks again Logan. Lately you seem to be my guardian angel." 

He regarded her solemnly and then asked, "Still think it's not necessary to see what Sebastian can do to help you?" She looked at him in silence and shook her head in defeat.

"Point taken. Since he's already expecting us might as well get it over with. Can Bling call Normal and make some excuse for me to bring in my last slips tomorrow?" Logan nodded and calling Bling into the room instructed him to cover for Max and then go home for the night. 

Soon enough they were in Sebastian's place and Logan was explaining to Sebastian what was going on with Max. 

"Max I want to run an MRI scan on you. We need to see what is happening with the implant. My technician is ready so let's get started." Sebastian's metallic synthesized voice always startled Max, but she nodded and followed the tech to the MRI setup. As the procedure was going on Logan looked at Sebastian and quietly asked him 

"How bad do you think it is?" 

"I think that on some level the implant is still functioning. That's what's causing the aggravated seizures. We need to do something to completely disable it or things could get very bad for Max."

"How bad?" Logan asked in alarm.

"It could kill her" was Sebastian's answer. Logan felt sick at his words and fell silent, waiting with Sebastian for the procedure to be completed. Max rejoined them shortly and they waited for the results of the scan to be complete.

"While we're waiting there's something else I need to tell you Logan. You know your friend Eyes Only ?"

Logan nodded and waited to hear what Sebastian had to say. 

"I've been looking into Manticore again since Max's run in with the Red soldiers. I was able to hack into their mainframe today and I found some disturbing information. For some reason they have become interested in Eyes Only and they traced his last broadcast to Seattle. They haven't pinpointed it yet but they seem to think they are very close. Donald Lydecker sent an email today directing that once they have the location they are to inform him immediately. You need to warn Eyes Only. Manticore is nothing to fool around with." Logan nodded thankful Sebastian hadn't disclosed his call to Lydecker to Max. Logan still felt somewhat ashamed of going behind her back that way especially since he had reacted badly at first towards Max, based on Lydecker's poisonous revelations. He had come to his senses only after he had found out about Cale enterprises clandestine operations and his late Uncle Jonas' smiling evil. He still hadn't told Max anything about Lydecker or the pictures and since he had destroyed them he wasn't sure if he was going to.

Max and Logan exchanged looks and Logan nodded. "Thanks Sebastian. I'll try to get word to him as soon as I can." Sebastian's computer beeped and he turned to look as Max's MRI results were displayed.

"It's what I thought. The implant is still functioning slightly. It's very strange though. The neural connectors are completely dead but it seems to be emitting some kind of low level radio signal."

"Oh my God, Logan it's a tracking device. They must have built in a transmitter in case one of their soldiers went AWOL on them." Max quickly realized. Sebastian nodded and added.

"I think you're right Max. To make it worse the radio signals are aggravating your seizures. We need to come up with a way to disable this thing and quickly."

"Do you think anyone is actually tracking the implant now?" Logan asked in concern.

"Max killed all of the Reds here so we probably have some time before their headquarters sends a new team. The signal is too weak to go more than about 20 miles so they can't be tracking her from South Africa. We need to get Max 20 miles into nowhere until I can see how to turn this thing off." 

Logan and Max looked at each other and said at once "The cabin."

"Okay Sebastian, we have a place. How long will it take to figure out how to turn off the transmitter?"

Logan asked.

"Give me about three days and I should have it licked."

"You've got my email – let me know the minute you have something."

"Good luck Max. Don't worry – there isn't a piece of electronics I can't break. "

"Thanks Sebastian. You've been a real friend." On impulse Max walked over and leaning down planted a light kiss on Sebastian's cheek. He blushed and smiling turned to his computer as Max and Logan left.


	3. Interlude

Outside Max and Logan settled into the car and he headed away from Sebastian's

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't make any money from them; just like to play with them!

Outside Max and Logan settled into the car and he headed away from Sebastian's. Max closed her eyes and leaned back falling into a light doze. She awoke much later and was surprised that they were still driving and that darkness had fallen.

"Where are we?"

Logan looked over. "Almost to the cabin. I didn't want to take any chances so I headed straight here. There should be enough supplies for tonight and tomorrow I'll stock up." Max started to protest but quickly realized the logic of Logan's actions. More tired than she wanted to admit she closed her eyes again and quickly fell back asleep. Logan glanced at her and smiled to himself. Despite the gravity of the situation he felt an odd thrill of pleasure at the idea of several days alone with Max. Reaching over he turned on the CD player and soon the car was filled with the soft strains of Mozart as they made their way protected by the dark silence of the night and the forest around them.

When they reached the cabin Max was still asleep. Logan sat for a few moments gazing at her. Her head was turned towards him and she had a slight smile on her face. As he watched she shifted slightly and murmured his name "Logan…I…" trailing off into incoherence.

"What sweet dream are you having, Princess?" he wondered out loud, teased by her mention of his name.

In sleep she looked young and innocent and he had to admit, very sexy. Her hair was tousled from the ride and there was a slight flush to her cheeks. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to reach down and wake her with a kiss. On impulse he did just that, leaning over and dropping a light kiss on her lips. She murmured but didn't wake. 

"Max. Max we're here." He shook her lightly and she sat up. As she did she looked around for a moment disoriented and her fingers went to her lips.

"Logan …what? I thought, I mean, I must have been dreaming." She looked adorable, flustered and disoriented. He smiled at her with a wicked glint in his blue eyes.

"About me I hope " he teased. She looked at him suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

"Logan Cale." She began sternly.

"Yes Max?" he replied innocently "is there something you wanted to know?"

She continued to regard him for a moment then shrugged, unwilling to ask him about the brief kiss. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not but if it was she wasn't about to let him know about it. Letting it drop she climbed out of the car and waited for Logan to set himself in his wheelchair before heading for the cabin. She noticed that a ramp had been installed next to the steps since her last visit. Logan wheeled himself up the ramp and taking out his key opened the door, gesturing for her to precede him inside.

Max did a quick scan of the interior with her night vision and headed in.

"Max, if you go to the mantle over the fireplace you'll find an oil lamp and matches" Logan directed knowing that with her ability to see in the dark it would be simple matter for her. Max quickly found the lamp and lit it, casting a soft glow over the interior of the room. It was just as she remembered it, with two comfortable couches set at right angles to the fireplace and two doors opening off the back. She knew that one led to the bedrooms and the other to the kitchen. 

Logan headed to the kitchen, stopping only to light a candle from the oil lamp on his way.

"Sorry about the electricity – if we want any we'll have to get the generator going. The stove is wood burning and there are plenty of candles so it's your call Max."

"Fireplace and candles are fine with me tonight. As long as we can cook some food. You did promise me dinner and I'm not letting you out of it." She followed him to the where he had already found matches and after checking to see there was wood in it, had set to work lighting the stove. 

"Check the cupboards. I'm afraid there's nothing gourmet but there should be something I can make for tonight. Rummaging through the cupboards Max pulled out some canned soup and canned tuna. as well as a box of crackers. 

"Guess we can make do with this, Logan." Rolling over to the pantry Logan looked inside and found some seasonings. "Okay, woman, tend to the fireplace in the other room and let the chef get to work." he ordered with a smile. Smiling back Max headed to the other room where she soon had a cozy fire going. Remembering the time she had been here before she went to the sideboard and opening it up found wine glasses and a bottle of red wine which she opened to let breathe. The sounds of Logan working in the kitchen carried through as she went to look out the window into the night dark forest. Seeing nothing of interest and deciding the wine was ready she poured two glasses and headed into the kitchen with them.

Logan was just taking the soup off of the stove and pouring it into two stoneware bowls. Somewhere he had found a loaf of French bread that he had toasted over the stove and sliced into thick chunks. Inhaling the delicious aroma Max sighed and said.

"Logan only you could make canned soup and stale bread smell so good." Handing him the two glasses of wine she picked up the tray on which he had arranged the soup, the bread and a small bowl of olive oil seasoned for dipping the bread into, and headed for the other room. Once there she placed the food on the small table between the couches and settled down onto the floor in front of it. Logan followed her with the wine and tried to figure out how he could comfortably eat in his chair. 

"Max, if you give me a hand I can lean back against the couch on the floor. Otherwise I won't be able to reach down to the table." 

"Oh, Sorry Logan I didn't realize." Chagrined at her thoughtlessness Max leaped up and with her assistance Logan was quickly settled in next to her on the floor in front of the couch. For a while they were silent, as they satisfied their hunger but soon the soup and bread were gone. Max leaned back against the couch, comfortably full and sipped her wine looking into the flames. 

Logan watched her quietly content to be with her, for once away from the stresses of their usual lives. Things were closing in on them and he knew that tomorrow they would have to deal with the threats of Lydecker and the Red transmitter, but for one night he wanted a break. Max shifted and he realized that she was only inches away from him. It would be a simple matter to lift his arm and drop it around her shoulders, pulling her close but he was hesitant. Had it been any other girl at any other time in his life he would already have done so but with Max he just didn't know. 

"Hey Logan, you forgot dessert." Max broke the silence with her idle comment. "I have an idea though, let me take care of it." Smiling she jumped up fluidly and headed for the kitchen. Logan watched her go smiling to himself and wondering what she was going to come up with. He poured himself some more wine and stared into the fire letting his thoughts wander with no particular direction.

"Hey Logan, wake up." he was startled out of his thoughts by Max returning arms full of packages and holding two sticks. "I found graham crackers and marshmallows and chocolate – we're having S'mores" she proclaimed triumphantly. Logan laughed.

"What a meal; canned soup, stale bread, wine and S'mores. Who could want anything more?" She grinned at him busily assembling two S'mores which she then proceeded to toast over the fire. 

"How'd you like yours?" she asked. "Golden or black?" referring to the marshmallow portion. 

"Black of course. It's the only way to have them." he answered. Soon the S'mores were done to their satisfaction and Max reached over to remove them from the fire. Logan took them from her and removed them from their sticks, placing them on a plate. He picked one up but instead of eating it himself he impulsively held it out to Max. She reached to take it but he shook his head throwing her a mischievous look.

"Open up." Max hesitated then complied and he held the cookie in her mouth for her to take a bite of. Closing her eyes in ecstasy she slowly savored the treat running her tongue around the outside of her lips to get all of the filling. . Logan swallowed hard at the sight wondering if he had made a mistake, not noticing the gooey marshmallow and chocolate dripping down his hand. Max opened her eyes and as he started to pull his hand back she grabbed his wrist and pulled it to her mouth.

"Watch out, you're about to get S'mores all over your sweater." She reached out her tongue and licked the filling off of Logan's hand as he took a deep breath. Max's eyes met his and for a moment both were frozen caught in each other's gaze. Logan was aware of his heart pounding, so loud he was sure Max would hear it with her enhanced hearing while Max suddenly felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach.

"Max, I think we need to tone it down some…." he began only to stop as she reached for the other treat. Unable to believe what she was doing he watched as she slowly brought it up to his lips.

"Your turn, Logan." He opened his mouth and took a bite enjoying the taste of the cookie, chocolate and marshmallow. Never breaking eye contact he then reached over and imitating her previous actions took her hand to his mouth and licked off the dripping filling. It was Max's turn to swallow hard and take a deep breath at the touch of his lips and tongue on her hand and wrist. Finished he released her hand and she dropped the rest of the S'more back on the plate next to her unfinished one. 

Logan continued to look at her silently for a moment and then slowly reached out and framed her face between his hands. 

"I give you fair warning Max. Call stop now or don't call it at all." Caught between her desires and fears, Max sat there silently neither encouraging or discouraging him. Slowly he leaned down and his lips met hers. Max let out a soft moan at the feel of his lips on hers and at the sound Logan's control broke. He dropped his hands from her face and reached around, pulling her close against him at the same time deepening the kiss. Her hands went around his neck and she opened her mouth as his tongue gently probed her lips. She willingly allowed him free access and he proceeded to thoroughly explore her mouth, which tasted of wine and chocolate and marshmallow. Finally they broke and pulled apart a fraction both breathing heavily.

"Max?" her name was a question. In answer she smiled shakily at him and pulled his head back down to hers. He kissed her again but then sat up and regarded her seriously. His blue eyes were darkened with desire and his breathing was ragged. He was aware of his arousal hard against his jeans. Max's eyes were so dark they appeared black and there was a soft flush on her cheeks.

"Max, what about tomorrow?" he asked. She didn't answer at first then drawing a breath she replied.

"Logan, can't we forget about tomorrow for once? Can't tonight be all there is?" He looked at her and slowly nodded. 

"No tomorrow, only tonight. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Right now it's all I can have. Please Logan, it's that or nothing." Unable to resist the look in her eyes or the pleading note in her voice he nodded. Without words he bent his head and began to kiss her again, this time sliding his hands up underneath her sweater to feel the smooth skin of her back. Max lifted her hands and ran them through his hair as she responded eagerly to his kiss. 

The fire popped and crackled slowly settling into a warm glow as the hours passed and the two slowly and thoroughly explored each other's bodies. There was an inevitability in their ultimate coming together as if this was what each had always been meant for. Two halves coming together to make one whole. Few words were exchanged other than the soft murmurs of lovers endearments.

Finally, worn out they slept, wrapped in each other's arms in front of the almost extinct fire. 

To be continued…


	4. Complications

Logan woke up to find himself in one of the cabin's bedrooms, lying in bed with several blankets thrown over him

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't make any money from them; just like to play with them!

Logan woke up to find himself in one of the cabin's bedrooms, lying in bed with several blankets thrown over him. His clothes were on a chair in easy reach and his wheelchair was waiting next to the bed. Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes he remembered the events of the night before. In the cold morning light they seemed like a dream especially in light of his waking in the bed and not on the rug in front of the fireplace. Shrugging he managed to get himself dressed and out of bed into his chair. Judging by the light it was still early but he was anxious to get moving.

He rolled into the main room of the cabin where he found Max curled up on one of the couches contemplating the dead fire. When he entered she looked up, expression unreadable. Sitting on the table was a plate with the remains of their S'mores from the night before and two empty wineglasses. 

"Morning." he tried casually deciding to let her set the tone. She smiled at him and rose from the couch, stretching in a way that reminded him of a cat. 

"Morning. I'm starving. Any chance of breakfast around this place? I made some coffee but that's the extent of my culinary skills." At her words he realized that he had been smelling the coffee for several moments now and could definitely use a cup.

"Pour me some coffee and I'm your willing slave." he teased heading for the kitchen, Max following. While she prepared his coffee for him he rummaged in the pantry looking for something he could do for breakfast.

"No eggs, no milk, no butter but there's some bread left and some oil and cinnamon. How does cinnamon toast sound?"

"Logan you're a marvel, I thought I was going to have to eat stale bread with no butter."

Strolling over and handing him a mug of steaming coffee she briefly reached down and lightly touched his shoulder. In his turn he let his hands linger over hers for a moment as he took the mug from her. Both were silent as he prepared the food and they hungrily ate it.

Finished, Logan looked up at Max, considering his next move. 

"So Max about last night…" he began but she quickly cut him off.

"Logan I had a beautiful dream last night. I hope you did too. But that was last night.

I have to forget about dreams in the day – they could get me and you killed." her voice was serious and her eyes pleading as she looked into his. 

"Max, I'll respect your feelings for now; I agreed last night. But I give you fair warning that I'm not satisfied with the occasional 'dream'. I want more than that and I intend to get it. My patience isn't endless." His eyes were intense with emotion as he 

gave her his answer and she felt an answering spark leap inside of her.

She opened her mouth to go on when they were interrupted by Logan's cel phone ringing. 

"Cale, here." he answered and she strained her enhanced hearing to pick up the other side of the conversation. Smiling he gestured her over and held the phone from his ear so she could easily hear Bling's voice on the other end.

"What's up Man? I got a call from some dude this morning, strange sounding voice, and he told me you were out of town and not to go over to your place until I heard from you.

Everything okay with you and Max?"

Logan grinned at his inclusion of Max and gave her a look with raised eyebrows while she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"It's all good Bling. Just had to take care of some business out of town. I'll give you a call when I'm back. By the way if you notice anyone or anything strange going on around you give me a call. There's some stuff going down. I don't think you're involved but watch your back." 

"Thanks, boss man. By the way I don't know if you heard but another honcho from Cale Industries got whacked last night. Same deal as your uncle. Name was Gil something. You watch your back; you too Max."

"Thanks Bling, we'll be careful" Logan broke the connection frowning. "Gil was killed the same way as my uncle. Doesn't make sense, he had control of the technology."

"Makes sense if he sold it to someone else and that someone else wanted to get rid of everyone who might know about it. Logan, can you get a list of Cale Industries employees? Might be interesting to see if there have been any other unexplained deaths in the last few days." Logan was already on his way to the other room where he had left his laptop the night before. Setting it up he quickly connected to his main system and was soon lost in his work. Max roamed the cabin, picking up and cleaning the dirty dishes from the night before and from breakfast, as he worked. Finally he grunted in satisfaction and called her over.

"Bingo. In the last three days four Cale industries employees have suddenly become deceased. And, interesting fact, all of them worked for the R&D division on one particular project."

"Can you tell what the project was?" she asked.

"Not from this database but I'd bet it had something to do with hoverdrone guidance systems." She nodded in agreement.

"So who do you think the black hats are, Logan?"

"What governmental covert agency would love to get their hands on this kind of technology and wouldn't hesitate to kill to erase all traces of it?"

"Manticore."

"That's my guess." he agreed. "So in addition to a radio tracking device in your neck and

a trace on Eyes Only they now have hoverdrone stealth killer technology."

"The party gets to be more and more fun." she agreed. 

"I better call Sebastian to find out what progress he's made on the transmitter. I also want to see if he can dig anything out of the Manticore database relating to the hoverdrone technology." Max nodded and waited as he made the connection. Logan spoke briefly to Sebastian and then hung up his phone.

"He's making progress and thinks he'll have something by tomorrow for the implant. He's going to hack back into Manticore and let us know if he finds anything. He's also going to set up something that should get Lydecker off the back of Eyes Only."

"So now what?" Max asked.

"So now we go get some food. I've about exhausted my culinary miracles on the supplies here. There's a little town up the road, very isolated and shy of strangers. They know me but won't talk to easily to anyone unknown showing up and asking questions." He grabbed his leather jacket and threw it over his shoulders heading to the door, Max following.

Several hours later they returned to the cabin, the car filled with bags of food and supplies. Max carried them in while Logan arranged the food in the cabinets. Finishing he turned to her with a smile.

"If you bring in some more firewood for the stove, I'll get something going for dinner."

She smiled back and headed for the back door. "Deal I can't refuse." They worked in comfortable harmony, Max bringing in the wood and starting up the stove, while Logan prepared the food. Placing the last of his pots on the stove to simmer he pushed back.

"Nothing to do now but wait for it to cook. Why don't you get some wine and we can

relax in the other room for a while." Max complied bringing the clean glasses they had used the night before and pulling a bottle of wine from the sideboard as Logan transferred from chair to couch. Stiff from being in his chair all day and missing his daily physical therapy with Bling he groaned slightly in the process.

Alarmed Max was at his side. "Logan are you okay?"

"It's just that I'm used to my workout and Bling's massage afterwards. I'll be okay."

"We don't have workout equipment here but why don't you let me try to work out some of the kinks for you?" she suggested. 

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"I wouldn't offer if I did. Pull off your shirt and lay on your stomach and let me see what I can do." Grateful for her offer he complied and she helped him roll onto his stomach. Glad he was on his stomach facing away from her she stared for a moment at the expanse of his naked back. His shoulders had broadened from the intense upper body workout regime Bling had him on and from there his back tapered in a V down to his slim waist. She could see his new muscles under the smooth skin, which was marred only by the beginnings of an ugly scar starting just above the waist of his pants. Caught in the moment she remembered the feel of his back under her hands the night before and felt a shiver go through her body.

"Max? You still there? It's a little chilly without a shirt."

"Sorry Logan." she quickly began to knead his back, finding the knots and working tosmooth them out. He slowly relaxed as he felt his tension ease under her strong hands. In no time he was drifting away, lost in thoughts of the night before and how those same hands had felt on his body then. 

"Logan. Logan wake up. I think the food's ready." Max's words brought him back to reality. She was sitting on the couch next to his hip and her hands were resting lightly on his back. He rolled himself over to his side and as she started to rise caught her hand pulling her back down next to him. 

"We still have some time. Don't go." Caught in the look he was giving her she remained seated next to him. She was intensely aware of his bare chest and wanted nothing more than to run her fingers lightly over it. As if reading her mind Logan lifted her hand and placed it over his heart. She felt his pulse, steady at first, give a quick leap and then begin to accelerate. Her own heart seemed to jump in conjunction and she felt her breathing quicken. For long moments they sat there not moving simply staring into each other's eyes. Max could feel the force of Logan's will beating at her, urging her on. 

Slowly, she leaned into him and placed her lips on his in a light kiss. He returned it, not pressuring but promising pleasure and more if she continued. She understood his message perfectly. He wouldn't push or force, the choice was hers, but he was going to do whatever he could to influence her decision. Lifting her lips from his, she smiled at him.

"I'm starved. If you want me to continue your physical therapy for you you'll have to feed me first." Her words promised more to come and he nodded, satisfied with his progress. 

Dinner was a hearty beef stew, thick and filling, accompanied by fresh crusty rolls and butter. Afterwards they lingered over coffee and a dessert of fresh baked apple pie from the small town's bakery that Max had been unable to resist when she had seen it in the shop window. Finally they were finished and Max quickly cleared the table leaving the dishes to soak in hot water. 

Logan returned to the main room where he kindled the fire he had laid earlier. Once satisfied that it was well under way he booted up his laptop and checked for emails. Sebastian had sent one and opening it and reading he was frowning when Max came into the room.

"What is it Logan?" she was quick to pick up on his mood.

"Not good news. It seems that Manticore is involved with the hoverdrones from what Sebastian has been able to find out. It also seems that there's another player in Manticore besides Lydecker. Sebastian can't quite get what 's going on but it doesn't sound good." 

"What about the implant?"

"He wants me to call in the morning. He thinks he's got it licked but he'll know for sure by then. We'll have to go back to Seattle for him to fix it though."

"So?"

"It's a risk. They may be tracking it now, just waiting for you to come into range. You could be walking into a trap."

"What choice do I have? If I leave it in eventually they'll get close enough to me to find me. I have to get it disabled." Logan nodded unhappily, also thinking of Sebastian's words about the implant's effect on Max's seizures. There really was no choice but he didn't like it. Not only would Max be in danger but he didn't want to put Sebastian in harms way. 

"Nothing we can do tonight. Maybe Sebastian will have some more concrete data in the morning so we won't be going in blind." He shut down the laptop and disconnected it for the night, not wanting to leave anything open that could lead to a possible trace of their location. So far his firewalls were not reporting any attempts to breach them but he preferred to take no chances.

"Want me to finish up your physical therapy now?" Max interrupted his thoughts and he glanced up startled.

"My back feels great." he replied "You have the magic touch, even better than Bling but don't tell him I said so." 

"What about your legs? Doesn't he usually work on those too?" she questioned. Logan hesitated a moment.

"Well yes but I wasn't sure you would want to. I mean it might not be a good idea for you to…" he trailed off hesitant to go further.

"Logan, what are you trying to say?" she asked impatiently. "I offered to work on your legs for you. What's the issue?"

"The issue is that I made a promise to you last night. I'm only human, Max. Before was hard enough for me I'm about at the end of my resistance." His eyes searched hers to see if she understood his meaning. Max felt a tremor of anticipation shoot through her and slowly she smiled at him.

"Logan, look outside the windows. It's night again."

"And that means?"

"It means that it's all good. We can let ourselves dream, at least for tonight."

He looked at her intently giving her time to change her mind. Max steadfastly returned his look then turned and walked towards the bedroom. Looking back over her shoulder she teasingly called out to him as he sat there caught off guard.

"Do you prefer the floor? I thought the bed would be easier on your back."

Logan laughed at her words suddenly lighthearted. "Then let it be the bed by all means."

TBC… 


	5. The Chase is On

Logan was startled from sleep by the sound of his cel phone ringing

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't profit from them, just like to play with them. 

Logan was startled from sleep by the sound of his cel phone ringing. Reaching out to the stand beside the bed he grabbed the phone and answered, looking around for Max. The bed next to him was rumpled but empty.

"Cale here" his voice was husky with sleep but the words he heard brought him instantly awake.

"Logan, things are breaking. You and Max are going to have to move quickly." It was Sebastian's synthesized voice. 

"Explain." Logan answered wondering where Max had gotten to. 

"I've figured out how to disable the transmitter. I was able to hack into the Reds mainframe and turns out the implant is not a simple one-way transmitter. It contains a fairly sophisticated computer chip. Once the home base picks up its signal they send back an activating signal and establish a two-way communication. "

"So how does that help us?" Logan asked. 

"A simple transmitter would be extremely difficult to disable without physically destroying it which would probably kill Max in the process. This thing actually has a microchip in it and can receive commands. By breaking into the transmission-reception we should be able to send a command that will shut down the chip."

"Well then let's do it." Logan responded.

"Problem is I haven't been able yet to break the encryption of the transmission frequency. That could take days and we don't have that kind of time. The other information I have is that Manticore is actively working with the Reds and they've set up a perimeter around Seattle. They plan on starting the tracking in about 3 hours. They'll gradually expand their perimeter until they pick up the signal."

"So what do we do?"

"The only way I can disable the chip quickly is to wait until they acquire signal then break into the transmission…" Logan picked up on his thought and cut in.

"Hijack it, of course, and send your own disabling signal." Logan finished for him. "That means Max has to deliberately go within range and let them pick up her signal. That's extremely risky. What if you can't disable it before they pinpoint her location?" 

"I should be able to grab the signal and disable the chip within 3 minutes. We would have about 5 minutes before they pinpoint her location once they lock in."

"Cutting it close."

"Cutting what close?" Max's voice broke into the conversation. 

"Hold on Sebastian." Logan turned and explained the situation to Max quickly.

"So we have two choices here, try to keep running until Sebastian breaks the encryption or deliberately let them find me and hope he can disable it in time." Max summarized. "You know I'm not much for sitting around waiting Logan. I vote for door number 2" 

"Max, what if Sebastian can't disable the signal in time? You'd be a sitting duck." His concern was reflected in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Sebastian how confident are you that you can meet the time limitation?" she grabbed the phone from Logan and asked.

"With the software I have it should be no problem. The problem will be location. If I'm not close enough to you Max my signal may not be strong enough to override. You'll have to come here."

Logan caught the last. "No way Sebastian. We're not putting you at risk that way. Damn. There has to be something else."

"Do you have your laptop, Logan?" Logan smiled grimly seeing where Sebastian was going.

"Of course. I can tie into your mainframe and use the laptop to send the signal. It should work. You give me the program and I'm a good enough hacker for this even if I'm not quite in your class." Logan replied.

"Pretty close to my class, Logan. That will work."

"But that puts Logan right on the firing line." Max protested.

"Max, there's no other choice. You've put yourself out there for me enough times. You can't stop me from doing it for you." Logan and Max locked eyes for a long moment. Finally seeing that he was not about to back down she shrugged and gave in.

"So what's the plan?" They spent the next few minutes discussing tactics and location. Sebastian was able to give them the locations of the Manticore perimeter posts and they decided to head for a section on the outskirts of Seattle in the old rail yards. It was located a fair distance from a post and would provide good cover if the Manticore troops closed in. They planned to arrive shortly before dawn the time when the soldiers on duty would be most sluggish. The plan settled, Max started packing up the things they would need while Logan dialed into Sebastian's mainframe and downloaded the software he would need.

Too soon it was time to leave. Logan wheeled himself to the door while Max checked that all the fires were out before they closed up the cabin. As she came to stand next to him he grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her down next to him. Taking her face in his hands he pulled her to him for an urgent kiss.

"That's for now, Max. Once this is over we're going to do some talking." Shaken by his kiss and the promise of his words Max could only nod her head in agreement. She gazed at him for a long moment and then said softly.

"Take care Logan. Watch your back." He nodded and together they left the cabin and climbed into the car.


	6. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't profit from them, just like to play with them

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't profit from them, just like to play with them.

The roads were deserted as they drove through the forest and the darkness around them seemed complete. After a few moments Logan reached over and inserted a CD into the player. Quickly the car filled with strains of familiar music. Max looked at Logan and softly said,

"Valse Trieste." He nodded and no further words were needed. They drove for an hour, Max catnapping, gathering her resources for whatever was to come. As they drew closer to Seattle, Logan slowed the car and looked for an unused side road. Finding what he wanted he pulled off and drove far enough to be out of sight of the main road. Max sat up and looked around.

"Close enough to set up our final arrangements." Logan explained. She nodded and sat quietly as Logan pulled a cel phone from the glove compartment and began to dial. At her questioning look he explained.

"This phone works on a secure, encrypted frequency. It should allow us to stay in communication with Sebastian without being overheard by any Manticore listening posts."

"How sure are you of that?' she questioned knowing the technology Manticore had at their disposal.

"99% sure. I set this up with Sebastian a while ago just in the event it was ever needed. I would challenge anyone anywhere, including Manticore to beat any of his programming." He broke off as he heard Sebastian on the other end. After listening for a few minutes he turned to Max.

"Manticore has their posts set up and has begun to run the trace program. Sebastian was able to hack into their system and he has their search program results displaying on his system. He'll be able to tell us exactly when they pick us up and what the progress is on their locking in to our location. We have to hope we can make it to the rail yard and set up before they grab our signal."

"What if we don't?" Max asked warmed by his use of we and our when speaking of the signal. She felt almost as she did when setting out on a mission with her sibs. She and Logan were soldiers together, preparing to fight the enemy.

"If we don't I run the override from the car but I prefer to be in a covered position in case something goes wrong. At least that way you have a chance to get away. Sebastian thinks the rail yard is far enough from the trace position to give us time to set up there but we need to go now." He handed her the phone. "Stay on the line with Sebastian. He'll let us know the minute they pick up the signal."

Max took the phone "Hey Sebastian it's Max." She smiled at his response as Logan started the car and headed back to the main road. They continued to drive in silence as Seattle drew closer. Finally Logan found the road he was looking for and headed down it towards the old rail yards. The city skyline could be seen ahead, the lighted buildings overshadowed by the Space Needle. 

"Still okay?" Logan asked Max. She spoke briefly to Sebastian and nodded.

"It's all good." Soon the rail yards came into view. The rusting hulks of abandoned freight cars and old engines were scattered on the maze of tracks, interspersed with small sheds used for maintenance and operation and warehouses once used to store the many goods that came through here. All were abandoned now and surrounded by weeds and rusted junk. Max smiled grimly at what she saw. If things went bad and Manticore began to close in there was plenty of cover and places to hide. She pushed aside the thought that if they had her signal hiding would do no good. 

Logan stopped the car and she checked again with Sebastian. "So far still no pick up." Looking around she pointed to a small shed surrounded by half a dozen abandoned freight cars. 

"Logan, let's set you up in there. Should provide good cover. If I have to run you should be okay." 

He hated the thought of hiding in the shed while she was out there running from Manticore but recognized the need for at least one of them to stay free. To himself he vowed that if things went wrong and she was captured he would never stop until he got her back out. The thought of Max in the hands of Donald Lydecker sickened him and softly said to her.

"Max, if things go sideways out there and they get you I promise that I'll never stop until I get you out. Promise me you'll remember that and hold on if the worst happens." Max looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Logan, remember I'm the best at Escape and Evade and now I've got you and Sebastian on my side. I'm more worried about you." He shook his head.

"In this Zack was right. You can't afford to worry about me. They don't really want me; I'll be fine. Just forget about me and do your thing. If anything happens to me I know you'll get me out. Just promise me that you won't try to do it alone. Get G.I Joe and the others to help before you do anything stupid. Sebastian will be there for you too. Promise?" 

"Promise, Logan. Now let's get setup in the shed before they pick us up." Quickly they gathered the equipment and headed for the shed. They were almost finished when Logan heard Sebastian on the cel phone which he had transferred to his ear once they were out of the car.

"They've picked up the signal."

"Damn, I'm booting up the laptop but it takes a minute. How much time do we have?" Logan swore as he waited for the laptop screen to come up. Max waited tensely knowing they had only minutes before the signal was locked in.

"Bingo."

"What Sebastian?" Logan exclaimed.

"I was able to disrupt the signal for a minute. That should buy you a minute or two since they'll have to start the trace program again once they reacquire." 

"Okay, I'm up and running trying to capture their signal." Logan stared intensely at the screen of his laptop. Max stood there feeling useless and wanting to do something. "Got it!" Logan quickly punched in commands to lock in on the signal and started the program to break the encryption. At almost the same time he heard Sebastian,

"They've reacquired the signal. Okay they're initiating communication and starting the trace. Five minutes and counting down." 

Max and Logan tensely watched the program running on Logan's laptop. Numbers were flashing across the screen as Sebastian's program tried to override the encryption code. Time elapsed displayed on the upper right hand corner of the screen. Soon two minutes had passed and the program continued running.

"Two and half minutes left to lock in." Sebastian's voice warned.

"Max, if I don't break this by one minute you get out of here. Take my car and go." Logan commanded tensely. She hated to leave him but, knowing he would be safer away from her and the signal, nodded in agreement.

"One and one half minutes." The program was still running.

"70 seconds." Max prepared to leave as Logan helplessly watched the program running. He wanted to kick the laptop to make it work faster but could only sit there and pray that it worked in time.

"65 seconds" 

The laptop display stopped running and started flashing "OVERRIDE COMPLETE" Max stopped, as she was about to leave and watched tensely as Logan's fingers began to fly over the keys.

"45 seconds" Logan stopped typing and sat back to wait. Max stood behind him unconsciously squeezing his shoulder as they waited.

"30 seconds to location lock." Sebastian's metallic voice displayed no emotion.

"Max, you better get out of here. I don't know if the override is working." 

"20 seconds…15…10…" Max turned to flee. "Signal ceased. They've lost the signal."

Logan took a deep breath. "The override worked. We're in Sebastian and we've blocked the signal." Max turned back from the door. "Now all we have to do is send the command to shut the damn thing down for good." Logan listened as Sebastian instructed him and he quickly began to type in commands. Finally he sat back. "That should do it. No more implant or at least a very dead one." He felt like he had just run a marathon. Looking down he realized his shirt was soaked with sweat despite the cool temperature in the shed. "Okay Max, be ready one last time to run. Now we release the signal and see if they can pick you up again."

Max and Logan waited tensely as he typed in the command to release the override.

"Override shut down, let us know what you see Sebastian."

"They're initiating their trace program again. Searching, searching…. No Signal! They can't find the signal. We're free and clear Logan." 

"Thanks Sebastian. We're going to pack up and head out of here now. Can you continue to monitor for the next few hours just to be sure they don't pick Max up again?" Sebastian agreed and the two quickly packed up the gear. Logan was about to head out the door when Max stopped him, alerted by a sense of wrongness.

"Wait Logan let me do a quick check. I think someone may be close." Trusting her enhanced senses he nodded and waited as she quietly slipped out of the door. The yards were ghostly in the dim light of approaching dawn. Fog had come in and swirled waist high, muffling the sounds around her. Max thought briefly of her old boyfriend, the one who had compared her to a female fogbank but then concentrated all of her senses trying to pick up what had put her on edge. Making her way from the cover of railcar to railcar she suddenly heard the soft sound of loose gravel shifting, behind her. Whirling she crouched in ready position as a figure dressed all in black dropped down in front of her.

"Brin!" she exclaimed not moving. Something was wrong with her sister, she could sense it. Suddenly in a whirl of motion Brin attacked. Max leaped vertically to land on top of an old railcar followed closely by Brin. As Brin landed Max launched herself into a tumbling run ending up with her feet landing square on Brin's chest, propelling her off the roof of the car. As Brin landed below, rolling to take the fall, Max followed up her advantage and leapt on top of her landing on her back. She quickly disabled her, rendering her unconscious by use of the pressure points on her neck. She knelt and slung Brin over her shoulders in a fireman's carry and after checking to see they were alone returned to the shed where Logan was waiting.

"Max, who?" he asked recognizing an X5 but not knowing which one this was.

"It's Brin. Lydecker obviously reprogrammed her. Probably had her out on general recon. Good thing we didn't just walk out but we need to get out of here. I don't know if she called us in before she attacked me." At that moment they heard the hum of approaching helicopters. 

"Guess that's our answer. Let's go." Logan replied. At a run Max brought Brin to the car where she placed her in the back seat. As Logan climbed in behind the wheel she stowed his wheelchair and then ran back to the shed.

"Max, what, we've got to go" Logan called. She returned at a flat out run and dove into the car as he quickly accelerated away, keeping his lights off and staying in the shadows of the rail cars. As he drove Max quickly took the lengths of chain she had retrieved from the shed and fastened them around Brin's ankles and wrists. Satisfied she climbed into the front seat and settled in next to Logan. 

The rail yard turned out to have been a good choice as the fog and the abandoned cars provided cover for them as they fled the Manticore helicopters. Weaving in and out Logan soon had them far from the pursuit and turned the car heading towards the center of the city. 

"Now where Logan?"

"We need to stash her in a safe house and get far away. Given Lydecker's fondness for transmitters I don't want to stay around her until we know she's clean." Max was saddened by the thought of leaving her sister but couldn't argue with Logan's logic. Soon they were at the safe house and she carried Brin in leaving her chained and locked up in one of the rooms. Logan insisted on leaving immediately unwilling to risk exposure. In a short time they arrived at Sebastian's place and were warmly welcomed by his friend.

Logan quickly explained about Brin and Sebastian agreed to run a trace to see if she had a transmitter. If he determined she was clean he would let them know, if not they would decide what to do. Knowing the trace would take a few hours Logan looked at Max.

"What say we head to my place? I'd like to clean up and get a change of clothes. And, I do have lots of hot water to offer." His blue eyes sparkled with a wicked gleam as he said the last. In front of Sebastian's interested gaze Max felt herself blushing and quickly turned to hide her face. Logan chuckled and Sebastian smiled as he watched the two leave, Max turning briefly to drop a kiss on his head.

"I don't know how to thank you, Sebastian." Startled by her action he had no time to respond before they were gone. Still smiling he turned back to his equipment and began to work on the problem of Brin.

A/N: This chapter took on a life of its own. I was completely surprised by Brin turning up but we'll see what's up with her as this goes on.


	7. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't profit from them, just like to play with them

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't profit from them, just like to play with them.

Donald Lydecker was fit to be tied. They had come so close. Ten seconds away from locking in on Max's location and the signal had been lost. The Red techs had tried frantically to regain it finally giving up and admitting defeat after six fruitless hours. Lydecker had stared at them with such cold fury in his eyes on their declaration of defeat that they had hastily left the room, not even staying to pack up their equipment.

Deck cared less; he had already given orders that would assure they would never return to South Africa. Their helicopter would suffer a fatal crash on their way to the airport. Pity to waste their talents but he was taking no chances on their having seen or heard something they shouldn't have while they were here. After all it wouldn't do to let any of Manticore's secrets get back to their superiors. 

Deck had been cloistered in his office pacing restlessly for hours. His assistants had taken one look at his face when he ordered the operation to stand down and had known to leave him well alone. Now though there was news that had to get to him and the luckless clerk chosen to deliver it knocked nervously on Deck's office door.

"Come in." he barked and looked up coldly at the trembling man. "What is it? I gave orders not to be disturbed."

"Sir, I was ordered to bring this to you." The man held out a sealed envelope. Deck snatched it from his hand and ripped it open, quickly scanning the contents and letting out a string of obscenities.

"How long ago did this information arrive?" The clerk shivered at his icy glare and menacing tone.

"I don't know sir. I was only told to give this to you." Lydecker turned from the clerk waving him out of the room with a gesture of his hand. Relieved the clerk exited closing the door quietly behind him. Lydecker was already on the phone as he left.

"What the hell was Brin doing out on recon for this one? I don't recall ordering that." He listened for a moment and then said. "Who ordered it? I see. Connect this call through to her. Now." He sat impatiently for several minutes waiting for the call to go through.

"Why the hell did you send Brin out on this? She's only just been reconditioned and now I'm told we've lost her?" He listened intensely for a moment them replied.  
  
"Well put it in your record that I was not consulted and would have recommended against it. It now appears that instead of picking up an X5 we've lost another one." He waited a moment then replied. "Hell yes I'm being insubordinate. I'm not the one who lost another X5 today." Not waiting for an answer he hung up the phone. He sat for several moments lost in thought then turned to his computer. Bringing up a file he scanned it for information nodding to himself. Something was wrong with the picture he was seeing. She had been too cool about losing Brin and not picking up Max, almost as if she didn't really care. He needed to figure out what was going on and he needed to do it fast. In the meantime perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to halt operation Eyes Only. He could start it up again anytime but for now he preferred to keep that one up his sleeve, a hidden ace if he needed to use it.

Decision made he sent the email temporarily halting the Eyes Only project. That done he opened up the surveillance program and began to review the information that had come in over the last day. He knew there was something there that would tell him what she was up to, it was only a matter of finding it.


	8. Growing Closer

Logan unlocked the door to his apartment with a sigh of relief

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't profit from them, just like to play with them.

Logan unlocked the door to his apartment with a sigh of relief. "I can't wait to get out of these clothes and clean up. If I'd known we were going on a campout I'd've at least brought a change of clothes." 

"I can tell you've never been a soldier in the field, Logan. Compared to that we were living in luxury the last few days." Max smiled at him, thinking to herself how good he looked to her despite his unshaven stubble and somewhat grimy clothes. Now that the immediate danger was past she was allowing herself to think about the cabin and the two nights she had spent in his arms there. Her body was still wired from the danger of the morning and she felt like it wouldn't take much to set her off.

"Being the gentleman I am I'll let you hit the shower first. Just don't take too long or I'm coming in after you." He shot her a devilish grin and ran his eyes suggestively down her body as he said the last. She caught her breath at the blatant invitation in his eyes and retorted sassily.

" Well in that case…" she raised her eyebrows and smiled sweetly at him then turned and headed down the hallway. Caught off guard his mouth dropped and then he laughed and headed off to check his email. Heading to his desk he booted up his computer and quickly brought up the files. Scrolling through he saw little of interest; instead his mind kept wandering to Max showering just down the hall. Finally with a muttered oath he gave up and headed to his bedroom. As he entered the water turned off in the shower. Logan went to his closet to pull out a robe and when he turned, Max was entering the room, wearing a red robe and toweling her hair dry. 

"Save me any hot water?" he teased, inwardly thrilled at the casual way she made herself at home in his place.

"There might be some left. But then again, given the look you hit me with me before, cold might be more appropriate." she tossed at him. Grinning wickedly he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap.

"I could make sure of that if you like." She dropped a light kiss on his mouth and swiftly rose wrinkling her nose at him. 

"I like my men freshly showered and shaved when possible. Take your shower and we'll see…" 

"Don't get dressed on my account." he retorted as he headed off to clean up, managing to get in the last word before the bathroom door closed behind him. Even without enhanced hearing he heard her quick laugh at his words and he smiled to himself. He had to admit that even though the events of the past two days had been stressful and dangerous, there was a silver lining to this black cloud. He and Max seemed to have broken through some invisible barrier to reach a new level in their relationship. True they hadn't talked but they had definitely communicated their feelings to each other.

Logan was a man of words but he realized that words were sometimes difficult for Max, and that words dealing with feelings and emotions were almost impossible for her. He had to admit to himself that he was more comfortable right now without too many words as well. Given the day to day uncertainty of their situation it was probably better to take it slow. He wasn't about to push Max to the point where she ran away or even worse, to the point where she became distracted in a dangerous situation. Maybe he was a coward but for now he would be content to take each day for what it was and to take whatever Max was willing to give him.

"Logan, did you fall asleep in there?" he was brought out of his musings by Max's voice teasingly calling to him. He quickly finished his shower and slipped into his blue robe, transferring himself back into his wheelchair. Rolling over to the mirror he debated shaving but decided his stubble wasn't that bad yet; anyway, he preferred to tease Max after her comment about liking her men shaven.

Opening the door he was surprised to see that Max was still wearing the robe, her damp hair curling softly on her shoulders. She was seated Indian style on his bed leaning back against the pillows.

"Thought you'd be dressed by now?" he questioned giving her a look. She smiled; looking like a cat that had just eaten a bowl of cream. 

"You told me not to get dressed on your account so I didn't. Should I have?" she asked in a tone of innocence. Her look however was anything but innocent and Logan felt the blood begin to rush in his veins. He wheeled himself over to the bed and regarded her seriously. She patted the bed next to her inviting him to join her.

"Max, it isn't night and we're not dreaming." he warned.

"I know Logan." she reached out for his hand and gave it a tug. Shrugging his shoulders

he quickly pulled himself onto the bed and Max helped him to a sitting position next to her. Raising her hand to his chin she lightly ran it over his stubble.

"Thought I told you I prefer my men clean shaven?" she teased. He smiled at her as he turned his face into her hand and began to run his tongue over her palm. Max shiveredat the sensation and pulled her hand away. 

"Well, if you prefer I do have some emails to answer…"he started to move away to his chair only to find himself flat on his back with Max leaning over him.

"Logan Cale don't you dare." Her face was inches from his and he raised his hands to pull her down to him. Their lips met and the overwhelming rush of desire he felt shocked him. He prided himself on being a skilled lover and the two nights they had spent together had been passion filled but leisurely. This time was hard and urgent and he wanted nothing more than to join his body with Max's at once, forgetting such preliminaries as foreplay. 

"It's okay, Logan. It takes you like this after you've been in combat. It's the excess adrenaline, creates a real rush. Whenever I finish up one of our Eyes Only gigs, it's the reason I need to get on my baby and burn off the energy." Max whispered to him."I feel it too. It's okay to go with it, I won't break." 

As she spoke she pulled open both of their robes to allow skin to skin contact. Logan gasped as she quickly straddled him and joined their bodies. Immediately both were caught up in a fierce passion. Her nails scraped his shoulders leaving scratch marks in their path. Turning his head he captured her mouth and thrust his tongue into it urgently in a long, drugging kiss. Within moments Max cried out as she was rocked by an intense orgasm; simultaneously Logan groaned and convulsed inside of her. Panting she dropped her head on his shoulder as his arms came around her and he gently stroked her back.

"Max, are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes spent regaining his breath and his sanity.

"Never better." She smiled up at him. "Have to say this beats riding my Ninja to work off the energy."

"As long as it's only me you use this way I can live with that." he responded. "In fact I could even get used to it" he teased. "Let's see, I send you on a mission, you come back and we have mad passionate sex…yeah I could do that I guess. For your sake of course."

Max made a face at his teasing and started to roll to the side but his arms tightened around her holding her close.

"Stay" he whispered "take a nap with me. We can't do anything else until we hear from Sebastian. And I want to hold you for a while longer." She hesitated then nodded. At her agreement he allowed her to roll to her side where she snuggled up against him, head resting on his shoulder, one hand lazily stroking his chest. He gently squeezed her close for a moment before he closed his eyes and quickly fell into a light sleep. Max lay there for a few moments watching him. Sleeping his face looked younger, more innocent. With his eyes closed the usual intensity they held was veiled. Reaching up she gently ran her hand over his stubble then up his cheek tracing the planes of his face. He murmured slightly and she stopped not wanting to wake him. 

As she lay there in Logan's arms. Max felt a sense of peace and belonging that she had never before felt in her life. It felt good but at the same time it frightened her. Zack's words about weakness came back to her. She knew that if Lydecker ever found out about Logan he wouldn't hesitate to use him against her. She should leave, for Logan's sake as much as her own but she didn't know if she could. Being without Logan would tear her apart. Deciding not to think about it anymore she sighed and looked up at Logan as he slept.

"I love you, Logan. I can't say the words to you when you're awake yet but maybe someday things will be possible between us." With a last caress of his face she closed her eyes and quickly dropped into a catnap. As she let sleep take her she thought she heard Logan whisper "I love you too, Max."

TBC…


	9. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: Don't' own them, don't profit from them, just like to play with them

Disclaimer: Don't' own them, don't profit from them, just like to play with them.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Life has caught up with me recently and I haven't had much time to keep this up. Obviously in this fic AJBAC didn't happen. 

The soft ringing of his cel phone roused Logan from sleep and he groggily groped on his bedside table trying to locate the phone by feel without opening his eyes.

"Looking for this?" Max's voice pulled him to full alert and he opened his eyes to see her sitting up next to him holding out the phone. He was suddenly aware of her body only inches away from his. Distracted, he reluctantly took the phone from her having better things in mind to do than answer a phone call.

"Umm" he muttered as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Cale here." He listened for a moment then came to full alert as the import of the words sunk into his brain. Max laid back lazily on the pillows enjoying watching him, his hair rumpled from sleep, eyes still unfocused but intensely blue without the shield of his glasses. Unable to resist she reached out and ran a finger down his chest enjoying the feel of the light coat of hair over surprisingly strong muscles. Absent-mindedly Logan reached down and captured her hand before she could explore further.

"Okay, I got it. Not good news. We'll be over shortly, I'd appreciate your keeping tabs on the situation until we can get there." Frowning he pressed a button to close the call and placed the phone back on the table. 

"Logan?" Max questioned.

"We need to go see Sebastian. Something very interesting has come up and I'm not sure what to think." He was already swinging himself to a sitting position preparatory to getting up as he spoke. Max sighed and quickly followed suit. At her sigh he turned to her in understanding and taking her face in his hands lightly kissed her.

"I know, but we'll have all the time we need later."

"Just once I'd like to be a normal girl with normal problems. But I guess that's not going to happen anytime soon. Like not in this lifetime."

"Ah but think how boring life would be without our favorite black helicopter guys to keep us sharp." he teased.

"Like you couldn't come up with enough baddies to chase as Eyes Only" she threw back at him. He grinned at her,

"Point to you. Now lets get moving. Sebastian awaits." By this time they were dressed and out the door. The elevator quickly whisked them to the parking garage and in minutes they were on their way to Sebastian's.

Once on the road Max turned to Logan, "Spill it. What's going on?"

"Remember I asked Sebastian to check Brin for tracking devises before we took any chance of being around her?" At her nod he continued, "She does have a tracker which we assumed. That's no surprise. But something odd is going on at Manticore. Sebastian was able to hack into their systems and he found some very odd surveillance recordings.It seems that Lydecker is unaware of the tracker – he thinks Brin is gone and is blaminganother player there. He refers to her only as 'she'."

"But if Brin has a tracker he should know they can pick her up anytime." Max protested.

"Seems our friend doesn't know. Sebastian also found a parallel surveillance system. This one goes directly into Lydecker's own personal computer. Sebastian says there's some video footage I'll find very interesting on it."

"So I guess a visit to my sister is not in the picture."

"Not yet. Not unless we can disable the tracker before they come and pick her up. Sebastian's working on it." Max sighed knowing that in all likelihood Manticore was already enroute to get Brin. "I wish we could do something about her."

Logan glanced over at her and nodded in sympathy. "Wouldn't do much good to get yourself caught too. I promise we'll think of a way, one that doesn't put you in jeopardy. Can you give me time on it?"

Knowing the logic in his words Max nodded reluctantly hating to think of her sister back at Manticore but knowing Logan was right. "But I will get her out one day, Logan. I swear I will." 

In what seemed like no time they were at Sebastian's settled down with him in front of his network of computer screens. 

"So what's this surveillance you found?" Logan asked.

"Watch" Sebastian responded. They sat there waiting as he brought up the file and started it playing. A blonde woman appeared on the screen and then a man entered.

"Wha.." Logan exclaimed recognizing his uncle's partner, then settling down to watch.

The transaction was brief and ended with the woman agreeing to buy the killer hover drone technology developed by Cale Industries and the man leaving. After he left she made a brief phone call and then pulled a picture of him from her printer.

"Whoa. So now we know who bought the hover drone technology and what happened to my uncle's partner. Manticore has it."

"But what's going on at Manticore? Who is this woman and why is Lydecker running his own surveillance on her?" Max asked.

"It seems that we have a power play going on. I would guess that this is the "she" Lydecker referred to. She must be the one with the implant in Brin and she isn't telling Lydecker."

"How is Brin?" Max asked anxiously. Sebastian hesitated then answered slowly.

"They picked her up a few minutes before you got here." Max frowned and Logan reached over to take her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Max, I promise we'll get her back. If you had gone there you would have been picked up as well." She nodded and briefly leaned against him. 

"So now what do we do?" Max asked. 

"I think we sit tight and continue to monitor the surveillance. We need to find out what Manticore is up to."

"One good thing, Logan. From the tapes I read monitoring Lydecker he's called off the Eyes Only tracking for now and she doesn't appear to be interested in resuming it. She referred to it as one of Lydecker's useless projects."

"Really. That's interesting. Wonder why Deck is dropping me?" Logan mused.

"Well at least the heat's off for the present for both of us." Max commented. Sebastian nodded.

"I'll continue to monitor and let you know the minute anything interesting turns up. In fact I can set up a direct feed to you Logan so you can have the same real-time information I do."

Logan smiled. "Yeah let's do that. I appreciate all your help Sebastian, you're a real friend." 

"Logan, you've always been there when I needed you. It's the least I can do for both of you." Max blushed at the look Sebastian gave them but passed it off with a shrug.

"Sebastian you know we've got your back if you need us. Page me anytime if you can't reach Logan and you need some ass kicking done." Logan looked at her and smiled as did Sebastian. 

"We better get going. I need to get back to set up that feed." Max rose and the two of them left leaving Sebastian working intently on his system.

"So, coming back over?" Logan asked casually. 

"Any chance of getting fed?" Max teased.

"I might be able to whip up one of my culinary miracles."

"In that case the answer is yes." Logan smiled and the two relaxed back, listening to one of his CD's as they headed back to his apartment. 


	10. Disturbing Message

"Logan, once again you have surpassed yourself

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't profit from them, just like to play with them.

"Logan, once again you have surpassed yourself. That was absolutely delicious." Max settled back in her chair contentedly pushing her empty plate away. Logan smiled at her pleasure in such a simple thing as food as he sipped from his wineglass.

"I figured we deserved a good meal after the past few days. I do need to set up that feed from Sebastian though so would you mind cleaning up while I get it going?" Max smiled and began to clear the table as Logan headed off to work on his systems. As she worked at rinsing the dishes and cleaning up the remnants of their meal she contemplated the events of the past days. Most amazing to her was the easy rapport that had developed between her and the man in the next room. Other than Original Cindy she had never allowed herself to feel this level of trust in anyone other than her Manticore siblings. But Logan was different, he was… special. From the first time she had looked into his intense blue eyes over the barrel of a gun she had known this man was different. It had taken her long enough to act on it but she had no regrets. 

"Hey" Max was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when Logan's voice sounded in her ear.

"What in the world were you thinking about? I can't remember you ever letting me sneak up behind you like that before." She blushed and muttered something, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming about him and certainly not about to admit to it. Logan grinned and catching her hand pulled her along beside him as he headed his chair to the other room.

"Feed's all setup but nothing interesting is going on right now. We'll just have to wait and see what turns up in the next few days. So, can I interest you in a movie?"

Max smiled, grateful that Logan seemed willing to keep things on a casual basis. She wasn't ready for a serious conversation about their relationship just yet. Picking out a movie and starting his DVD Logan transferred to the couch from his chair and patted the space next to him.

They spent the next few hours engrossed in watching old movies and eating popcorn in an unspoken agreement to not deal with anything serious for the evening. As it grew later, Logan began yawning and finally he announced.

"I've had it, Max. I know you don't need much sleep but I'm dead. If I don't get some sleep I'll be totally useless tomorrow. " he hesitated then added, "Stay with me tonight? No strings and most likely no action either - this all too human body is calling a halt to anything until I catch up on some of that sleep." This last accompanied by one of his patented smiles, the ones that made Max's inside flutter. 

"Do you mind if I stay up a while? I'm still kind of wired." she asked hesitantly. The idea of sharing a bed with Logan and just sleeping was somehow more frightening to her than the fact that they had spent the last few nights together making love. It seemed somehow more intimate, more permanent and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Max, you can stay up all night out here if you want or you're more than welcome to come join me anytime. The choices are all yours right now. I'll take whatever you want to give me." Logan leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips then smiled at her "Sweet dreams princess, I'm off to bed." With that he easily transferred to his chair and headed off to his room. 

Max spent a while sitting on the couch staring out of the window at the lights of Seattle below.

Surprisingly enough she felt no urgent need to run from the situation. Logan, by the simple act of

making no demands on her had bound her more tightly to him than demands or pressure would have done. As always he affected her as no other man had ever been able to do. Smiling to herself she decided that sleep wasn't such a bad thing. Even she had her limits and her body was very close to them. She rose and stretched catlike than headed down the hallway to Logan's bedroom. Entering the room quietly she saw that Logan was fast asleep, blankets pulled up only to his waist. He wore no top and the moonlight shone softly on the light furring of hair on his chest. Admiring the play of muscles in his arms and chest as he stirred restlessly she quickly undressed and slipped in beside him. Logan muttered in his sleep and his arm came around her pulling her to him. Strangely content, Max sighed and dropped a light kiss on his chest as she snuggled close to him and let herself fall into sleep.

She awoke next morning to a gloomy Seattle sky outside the window and a delicious scent in her nostrils. The bed next to her was empty and judging by what her nose was telling her, Logan had performed one of his culinary miracles once again. Quickly rising she hurried into the bathroom to wash. She found the red robe Logan had bought for her laid out waiting for her there so she slipped into it and then headed for the kitchen.

Logan was sitting at the table sipping coffee, an empty plate in front of him. He looked up at her and grinned. 

"Danish are in the oven keeping warm, coffee's right there and there's fresh squeezed orange juice in a pitcher in the fridge."

"Logan. you are a god among men." Max declared as she filled a plate with fresh baked cinnamon rolls and headed for the table. She quickly polished off a roll and reached for a

second as Logan regarded her with amusement. As they sat in companionable silence drinking their coffee a sharp beeping suddenly filled the air. 

"Something interesting on the feed – I programmed an alarm to go off." Logan explained as he headed for his computer room. Max followed filled with anxiety.

"Holy hell, Max, will you look at this?" Logan exclaimed.

Leaning over his shoulder Max read the message that had popped up on his screen.

"I know you're watching Eyes Only. I need to speak to you and Max urgently about matters of mutual interest. This is not a trap – I'm the one who needs your help". 

She stared at Logan unable to believe the signature – Donald Lydecker.

TBC


	11. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't profit from them, just like to play with them

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't profit from them, just like to play with them.

A/N I suffered from some major writer's block –knew where I wanted to go but didn't know how to get there. Thanks to my Eye Spy friends at Fan Forum DA board – our fic project there inspired me and helped break through the block. I will be away for a week on vacation but when I return I will be continuing this more regularly again.

By the way I had this plotted out way before AJBAC so any resemblance to events there must be because the writers hacked into my humble pc and read my outline! (Only kidding about that last part).

"Logan, do you think there's a possibility this message is genuine?" Max turned to him suspiciously.

He sat for a moment lost in thought then slowly answered.

"Well, we do know there's some kind of power play going on in Manticore. The blonde woman iswatching Deck and he's watching her. "

"Why would he think we would help him? And how does he know you and I are together?" Max gave him an intense stare. Logan turned away and then taking a breath began to confess.

"Remember when that whole thing with Ben was going on?" she nodded and he continued "I was worried about you, afraid you wouldn't be able to handle it on your own. I set up a call with Lydecker."

"Logan." was all Max said, waiting for him to continue. 

"I had him come to a safe house where I had a video screen set up and I spoke to him using the Eyes Only mask. But he guessed that I knew you, probably because of the broadcast I made to warn the X5's that time."

"Hmmm." Was all Max said. "We're gonna have to talk about this, Logan but for now what do we do about this message?"

"I can respond the same way he sent it to us. We can always set up a video meet like I did last time untilwe get a better feel for what he wants." Max nodded seeing no real choice and Logan quickly set to worksending off a response to Lydecker. Once that was done he called Bling and asked him to again setup the video for the conference with Lydecker.

"I'm going to replay all of the surveillance feeds to see if I can figure out more of what's going down. Sebastian sent them all to me." Max nodded as Logan engrossed himself in his computer equipment. Wandering around the apartment she found herself standing at the window staring down at the streets below. After a few moments she became aware of the figure of a woman who seemed strangely familiar.As she watched the woman ducked into the alleyway beside the building.

"Logan, heads up. I think we're about to have company." Quietly she walked over and positioned herself where she could watch the skylight. Pausing a moment, Logan glanced at her then reached to the drawer where he kept his gun. He pulled it out and checked to be sure it was loaded then waited to see what would happen. In moments there was the soft sound of the skylight sliding open and a rope dropping down. A figure dressed all in black slid down the rope and as it hit the floor Max pounced, The woman put up no resistance as Max pushed her to the floor.

"Max." Logan recognized the voice.

"Tinga. What are you doing here?" Max sat up and let her sister rise with her. 

"There's something big going down. Zack found out. He doesn't know I'm here but I had to warn you."

"What did he find out?" Logan interjected. Tinga looked at him then continued. 

"Lydecker is in trouble at Manticore. There's another player who has come in and is trying to take the project away from him. Thing is Deck always wanted all of us as his perfect soldiers. This new one seems to have some different intentions. Zack got word of some kind of experimentation going on involving the X series. Some type of extreme genetic manipulation. Besides Brin there are still our other brothers and sisters there – the ones who didn't escape that night. Zack doesn't want to leave them to be used like lab rats he wants to go in and get them all out."

"So that's in Wyoming. Why warn me here in Seattle?"

"Because Zack also found out that the new player intends to pick you up- something about an implant that can trace your movements." Tinga looked at both of them puzzled as they smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Been there, done that, sis." Max explained. "They already tried but thanks to Logan and his whiz kid friend Sebastian the implant is now history." Tinga nodded.

"We did however get a message from our friend Donald himself today. He wants our help or so he says." Logan informed her. "I'm reviewing all of our Manticore surveillance to try to see what else I can dig up. Why don't you and Max relax while I finish up in here. Then we can talk about what to do."

Max nodded and she and Tinga headed out to the other room where they settled themselves on the sofa and softly began to catch up on each other's lives over the past 10 years. Several hours passed without their realizing it but they were finally interrupted by Logan wheeling himself in.

"Just got a response. Deck will be at the meeting place at 8:00 tonight." 


	12. The Meeting

"That should do it

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't profit from them, only like to play with them

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I actually had this story completed but before I could post it …well we all know the difficulties here recently. Anyway I lost the diskette so I've had to rewrite and retype the last chapters. I apologize and am working to get them redone and completed in the next few days.

**********************************************************************************

"That should do it." Logan turned from his computer motioning to Max to sit down next to him, out of line of camera range. Checking the time he pointed to the monitor displaying an empty room in a derelict building as he flipped on a switch that activated the audio.

For a moment there was silence as they waited to see if Lydecker would show. The closing of a door broke the silence and was followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. As they continued to watch and wait, Lydecker entered the camera's view and seated himself in the rooms only chair.

"You called this meeting. What do you want?" Logan demanded abruptly, his voice coming out harsh and somewhat mechanical as it passed through the Eyes Only voice filters.

"Exactly what I told you – your help. You've seen the surveillance video so you know what's going on at Manticore." 

"Why should I help you?" Logan's answer was harsh.

"Because you're involved with my kids and if I go down my replacement will be a hundred times worse for them than I could ever be. Her only interest in them is as material for her twisted genetics experiments. She'll destroy them without blinking an eye if she thinks it will help her to her goals."

"And you won't?" Logan queried.

"I've never wanted to destroy them I want them to reach their full potential, fulfill their destiny." Lydecker responded evenly.

"But if their idea of their 'destiny' as you put it disagrees with yours, you'll do whatever you have to to convince them your way is the right way." Logan accused.

"Sometimes individual wants have to be subordinated to the greater good, son. That may require what appears to be a certain ruthlessness. "

"You have no idea how sick that is, do you?" Logan accused. Lydecker ignored the accusation and continued on calmly.

"I know you're involved with X5-452. What if I agreed to forget she ever existed in return for your help? I could wipe all records of her. She'd be free to pursue whatever _destiny _she wants."

Logan glanced at Max already knowing her response. Max emphatically shook her head "No." Knowing her fierce loyalty to her siblings ha had expected nothing else from her.

"I have no authority to make deals for any of the X5's. Assuming I can even contact any of them, what exactly do you want and what are you offering all of them in return?" Logan hedged his answer.

"My rival will be traveling in a military convoy from Wyoming in three days. I need a few soldiers to help me take out the convoy and eliminate her. She only has a small group loyal to her and they'll all be traveling with her. In return I'll drop pursuit of them. They can return to Manticore if they want but if not I give my word to let them go their own way."

"Why not do it with your own people? Why do you need these X5's?"

"She'll have 2 or 3 X5's with her as extra security. I need to match her firepower but I can't use any of the X5's from Manticore. She has them all under tight surveillance and my clearance to use them has been lifted." The bitterness in Lydecker's voice gave a strong sense of truth to his words. Logan and Max exchanged looks and Logan responded.

"I'll try to pass on your request. Leave the details of what you propose on the desk in front of you along with contact instructions." Logan reached over and cut the transmission from his end. He and Max watched in silence as Lydecker placed a manila envelope on the table before he left the room. 

Logan turned to Max " I don't like it, Max. He'll use you all and then turn on you in a minute. You heard him, the end justifies the means certainly describes his philosophy."

"I agree with everything you're saying Logan. But I'm remembering what Tinga said about the genetic experiments. We need to contact Zack and let him know about this." Logan nodded unable to argue with her logic.

"I still don't like it but I don't suppose there's any use arguing with you, is there?" Max regarded him for a moment before replying.

:"Logan, I want more than anything to find out about this thing between us. But you and I know that will never happen with the way things are now. This might be a chance to change that. It's at least worth discussion. Tinga gave me a contact number, I'm going to use it and get Zack here."

Recognizing the truth in her words Logan nodded and proceeded to close down the rest of his equipment while Max made the call. He called Bling and instructed him to have the contact equipment picked up and Lydecker's envelope delivered to the apartment. That done he quickly checked the feed and proceeded to the living room where Max was staring out at the ever-present Seattle rain.

"I made the call, Logan. Zack should be here within 12 hours." Her voice was low and she turned to look at him as he stopped behind her. Wordlessly he took her hand and joined her at the window. Together they stared at the rain each contemplating what was to come.


	13. Attack

Three days later Logan sat at his computers cursing Lydecker, cursing Zack and cursing fate

Disclaimer: As always….

A/N: Getting these up as fast as I can! Thanks for your patience.

Three days later Logan sat at his computers cursing Lydecker, cursing Zack and cursing fate. Cursing most of all the bullet that had confined him to the wheelchair and forced him to stay here in safety while Max was out risking capture or worse. At his insistence he was part of the operation – the X5's eyes and ears inside of Lydecker's operation. He was hacked into the Manticore net watching every move Lydecker made and able to communicate those moves to the X5's via the earpieces he had provided for all of them.

Lydecker had agreed to the monitoring but Logan didn't trust him an inch. As a precaution he had a second feed set up via Sebastian, one that Sebastian assured him Lydecker could not possibly know about. His headset crackled and a voice came through.

"Comm check base. Zack here."

"Read you loud and clear Zack.Confirm back that you read me"

"I read you. Sound off team:"

"Tinga here"

"Zane here"

"Max here"

"Got you all. I'll continue to monitor the operation throughout and advise as needed. Operations should commence in 15 minutes by my clock. Base out for now. " Satisfied with the communications setup Logan ran one last visual check over his monitors and settled back to wait. His thoughts drifted over the events since Eyes Only's conversation with Lydecker…

************************

Zack had arrived within hours of Max's call, accompanied by two other X5's. Logan had already met Tinga but the third X5 was a young man with long brown hair tied back in a

ponytail who answered to Zane. He was quiet not saying much and outwardly seeming to follow Zack's lead. Max had hugged him when he arrived and briefly teased him about his…dog? Zack had quickly brought them down to business though demanding to see the information they had received from Lydecker. He had started to dismiss Logan off hand once the envelope was in his hand but Logan had simply ignored him and settled in.

Zack had sent him a look but had received one in turn from Max and had let it drop. 

The next few hours passed in heated arguments among the X5's about Lydecker's proposal. Zack wanted to dismiss it out of hand but both Max and Tinga had argued against him. Finally Zane, who had remained silent throughout had simply said.

"Enough. I'm with our sisters, Zack. We need to take this bitch down and worry about Lydecker later. And if something should happen to dear Donald during the operation… ."

Judging that it was time for a break, Logan had offered to prepare a meal for all of them and they had readily agreed. Watching them consume quantities of pasta and sauce with hot fresh garlic bread he had marveled at their appetites. Even Max and Tinga held their own with the males. He had always attributed Max's great interest in good food to her harsh upbringing but now he wondered if it wasn't something that was a part of her genetic makeup. Shrugging he sat back and watched and listened drawing his own conclusions about these siblings of Max's. 

After the meal Zack had called another meeting. This time when Logan joined them he turned to him and said,

"While we appreciate you r hospitality I don't really see what more you can do in this."

Max had bristled and was about to jump to Logan's defense but he forestalled her by calmly answering Zack.

"Doesn't every successful operation require _intelligence_ and communications? I can provide both from here. Do you really want to be dependent on Lydecker? I'm sure that's what he's planning but I wouldn't recommend it." Zack didn't miss his subtle emphasis on the word intelligence and glared at him but made no more attempts to exclude him. Max simply shot him a quick grin which, Logan noticed, made Zack frown even more.

They plunged into intensive planning at that point and Logan saw why Zack had chosen Zane to accompany them He was an expert in explosives and demolition and would be handling that aspect of the attack. Tinga would accompany Zack to protect Zane while he did his work. Max was to go along only as backup and Lydecker was not to know she was there. He would be told she was working the backroom. Max protested vehemently but was overruled by both Zack and Logan.

"Max, for some reason you're the one whose tail Lydecker's been hottest on. None of us trust him at all and we're not letting him know you're anywhere around. You come in only as backup if needed. " For once Logan agreed with everything Zack was saying.

"Little sister if you come along and Lydecker tries something on you we can all end up getting captured or killed. Leave it be." Tinga's words finally convinced Max but Logan could see she was simmering with anger at Zack whose idea it had been.

After all had been decided Logan left the X5's to sleep in his living room and headed to his bedroom for some much needed rest. After washing up he had returned to his room only to be surprised by Max seated comfortably on his bed.

"Thought you'd be joining the slumber party out there."

"What, and sleep on the floor instead of this comfortable bed?"

"Thought you didn't sleep" he challenged.

"I don't" she teased back. "Anyway if I stayed out there I might murder my dear brother Zack in his sleep. I can't believe he's excluding me from this."

"You'll still be there if they need you" Logan tried only to receive a glare from her. 

"Oh shut up Logan. You agreed with Zack. You know I don't need your almighty male protection. I can kick butt with the best of them."

"But maybe we can concentrate better knowing you're out of the line of fire for once, Max. Lydecker is hot to get his hands on you – why give him the opportunity and possibly endanger the others?"

"I know, blah blah woof, woof, Logan" Max sighed as Logan settled himself on the bed next to her. 

"Zack is probably ready to kill me right about now." he observed. Max looked at him and smiled.

"Well he knows he better not try. He really isn't so bad Logan when he's not playing overprotective older brother." Logan grunted. 

"I can think of better things to do than discuss Zack." Max smiled and pulled his head down to hers. "Logan, this may be our last chance to be together for a few days. Let's make the most of it." 

*****************************

"Command One here. The target is approaching the rendezvous point. Five minutes and counting." Logan was brought back to reality by the sound of Lydecker's voice. Quickly turning to his monitors he took in the situation at a glance. The Manticore convoy was fast approaching the agreed upon point of attack.

"Charges laid and ready" Zane's voice sounded in his ear.

"Troops ready" a strange voice called out. Logan knew that was the field commander of the regular Manticore squad Lydecker had positioned in the woods. The hope was that Zane's explosives would destroy most if not all of the convoy but the troops were there to be sure no one escaped. The X5's would not engage unless there were X5 guards with the convoy and they were needed to handle them.

"Convoy in sight"

Logan watched the green blip on his screen that represented the Manticore convoy approach the spot marked C1. He found himself holding his breath as the field commander counted down.

"Lead vehicle has reached C1, convoy proceeding normally. No signs of an alarm.

Detonation set for 60 seconds." Logan knew the explosives were set and timed to do maximum damage to the convoy. 

"30 seconds…20…15…10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2," The final count was drowned out by the sound of a massive explosion. At the same time Logan's screen blossomed with a bright point of light.

"Detonation successful. My men are surveying the situation. Massive damage but there are survivors and they are fighting back. My troops are engaging"

"Proceed as planned, captain" came Lydeckers' soft yet deadly voice. Logan could just imagine what that plan was. There was radio silence for a few minutes then the captains' voice came through again.

"X5's present. Requesting backup. NOW." the last sounded almost frantic.

"X5 team engage." Lydecker ordered.

"Engaging." Zack's voice was as cold as Lydecker's. Logan could only sit and watch and listen helplessly to the crackle of battle communications. He heard Zack's voice barking orders then to his horror he picked up Tinga.

"Brin. It's me Tinga. Brin, put down the gun. Don't." The last cut off in midsentence.

"Zack" It was Max's voice "What happened to Tinga?"

"Max stay back we have this handled" Zack ordered. 

"Zack I'm coning in" 

"Max STAY BACK" things were happening too fast. As Logan watched his feed from Lydecker was cut off. Thanking Sebastian under his breath he quickly turned to the alternate feed only to hear Lydecker say.

"Delta team 2 proceed to move in and pick up the remaining X5's. Delta team confirm gas masks are in place" 

"MAX." Logan demanded "Max stay back Lydecker's gassing the scene. "Zack, Zane, Tinga, GET OUT NOW."

"Affirmative." Zack's voice

"Clear" from Zane.

"Max? Max are you clear?" Logan demanded.

"Logan they have Tinga." Max was frantic. 

"Max, if you try to get to her they'll have you too. Get out of there NOW." 

"Brin. What?" he heard Max's voice. then the sound of shots being fired. 

"Max are you there?" It seemed an eternity before Max answered her voice dull and lifeless.

"I'm here Logan. Pulling out now."

"We've got her. Returning to base." Zane's voice came across clear and strong and Logan breathed a sigh of relief. 

"We'll be back in about 2 hours. "

"I'll continue to monitor Manticore ops and advise if there's a pursuit."

"Thanks, Logan." 

Logan settled in to watch and wait wondering what had happened in those last frantic moments, praying that it wasn't as bad as he was afraid it was but fearing it was even worse.

TBC


	14. Decisions

Logan sat at his computer feeling completely at a loss as to what to do

Disclaimer: As always

A/N: This is it. There is a short epilogue but this is essentially the end of this story. Hope it was worth the wait. 

*******************

Logan sat at his computer feeling completely at a loss as to what to do. Zack, Zane and Max had returned without Tinga. When he had asked them what had happened Zack had grunted something unintelligible and Zane had simply said, 

"Max will fill you in. We've gotta go. Thanks for your help." Then they were gone leaving Logan with a Max who had him seriously worried. To his untrained eyes she almost appeared to be in shock. 

"Max, what can I do for you?" he had asked. 

"Nothing, Logan. I need a shower." With that she had vanished into his bathroom only to emerge much later, wrapped in her red robe looking like a lost waif. Logan wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and tell her everything was okay but it was obvious it wasn't. She reminded him of the way she had been after the episode with her psychotic brother, Ben. Deciding she had had time enough to brood he proceeded into the living room where she sat on the couch.

"You need to eat, Max and then you need to talk." Max looked at him with dull eyes and shrugged.

"I'm not hungry, Logan."

"So then talk to me. Damn it Max what happened out there? You have to get it out or you'll explode.

Believe me I know." Max sat quietly for a minute more then began to speak in a low voice.

"Brin was there guarding the convoy. I knew she was reprogrammed but I never thought she'd…"she broke off a catch in her voice.

"She'd what?" Logan asked gently afraid he already knew.

"She had an automatic weapon. Tinga came up to her and she didn't even hesitate. She shot her in cold blood, Logan. She killed her own sister. Tinga's dead." Tears were running down Max's cheeks. Logan said nothing but instead reached out and took her hand. Max clung to him then went on. "Tinga was married did you know that? She told me that night she was here. She had a husband and the most adorable little boy. She shouldn't even have gone on this mission but she wanted to be free. She wanted to be able to enjoy her family without fear of Manticore coming after her and her son. Now she's dead." 

Max fell silent and Logan moved from the chair onto the couch next to her. He dropped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. For a few minutes Max stayed there resting her head on his shoulder. Then she sat up and looked away from him.

"It's my fault Logan. I should have been out there not her. Now her family's lost her and they don't even know."

"Max she wanted to be there. She chose to do what she did. Maybe she felt that if she didn't take her stand Manticore would catch up with her anyway someday. You can't blame yourself."

"I know, Logan, I've told myself all that. But all that doesn't change one thing." Logan felt a chill of premonition run down his spine. "Zack was right. We can't be normal, have families. Our lives don't allow for that."

"So you're saying that we…"

"Can't be together. Not that way. Not now maybe not ever." Tears were running down her face and Logan felt sick.

"So you're going to leave Seattle?" Max gave a bitter laugh.

"No I can't do that. Lydecker knows Eyes Only is involved with the X5's and he may know who Eyes Only is. If I leave he has a clear shot at you. I can't do that to you Logan. But I can't stay and be with you either not the way I hoped I could be."

Logan was at a loss for words. There was a finality to Max's voice that told him her mind was made up. He felt like he was losing his life all over again. Finally finding his voice he said to her.

"What about our business partnership? Are you ending that too?" Max regarded him evenly.

"If I thought that would get you to quit Eyes Only I would but I know it wouldn't. So, no I'll continue to work with you. I'll even come over for dinner if you still want me to. But I can't do anything more, Logan. Not now." 

Logan nodded feeling a faint hope. Max was hurting now that was obvious and she was feeling not a little guilty over Tinga. He realized she needed time, time to heal, time to realize that they had to be together. He was willing to give her that time. He laughed bitterly to himself, at least the chair had taught him one thing, patience. He had a feeling he was going to need it in the weeks and months to come. But there was one thing he needed to say to Max.

"Max I'll live with your conditions. _For now_. But there will come a day when we are going to be together not just as business partners or friends but as lovers and partners in life. I'll wait for that time to come but when it does I won't take no for an answer from you. That's my condition." 

"If that day comes Logan I won't give you no as an answer" Logan wasn't satisfied but he realized it was the best he was going to get that night. He felt relief that she wasn't going to run from him, as he had initially feared_. Lydecker I owe you a vote of thanks. She's staying because of you. How ironic_. _Someday you'll pay for Tinga though and for keeping Max from me._

As a rare full moon rose over Seattle for once not hidden by clouds, its light shone on the two sitting together on the couch through the long night_._ "Brought together by chance, partners by choice embarking on the greatest adventure two people can share." Good or bad they were in it together and in their hearts both of them knew it. 

As the sun rose Logan gently reached down and kissed Max then let her go as they prepared to get on with the business of their lives.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: same as always…

Disclaimer: same as always…

A/N I hope you liked this story. The ending isn't quite as shippy as I would like it to be but I think it's true to the characters and the show as we know them. Sorry if you hate it but I have to follow my muse.

Anyway I haven't completely pulled them apart – just given them somewhat of a setback. I only hope the DA writers for S2 are as gentle to us shippers this year!

*****************

Lydecker sat back and contemplated the events of the last week. All in all things had not worked out too badly. Renfro was gone, killed in his raid and Manticore was firmly back in his hands. All he had had to do was show the committee some information about her plans for the killer hoverdrone and they had been back in his corner 100%. After all he had single handedly saved them from her planned coup'd'tat.

No matter that said coup had never really existed. They believed it had. So now he was the man of the hour.

On the negative side he had lost an X5. Brin had killed Tinga in the raid. Deck hated to see anything happen to one of his kids. Brin had been strongly disciplined for using deadly force but that wouldn't bring back the dead X5. 

Max and Zack were still out there but he had his information on Eyes Only. For now he was willing to give him, and Max, some rope but the day would come when he would make use of both of them. In a way having Max out there was a plus. With the leverage Eyes Only would give him on her he could envision possible future uses for her. She was the key. Zack and the others would fall into her lead

No it hadn't worked out badly for him. Smiling to himself Deck closed his files and turned off his light locking his office door behind him as he left.


End file.
